Perhaps, Love just Is
by stcmj15
Summary: AU. Rachel is a big Broadway star. And afterwards realizes that 'the  one Noah Puckerman' could possibly end up as her lead. What will happen when  he starts turning on the charm on her? DEFINITE PUCKLEBERRY!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I know that I update very slow and that I should probably focus only in one story (namely "The Chase of the Lifetime"). But I got this idea and just can't get over it. Besides, I need to write something with short contents per chapter, cause sometimes I lose the 'feel' for the long chapter ones.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1: Still in my mind<span>_**

The memory of the day she last spent with him couldn't be any clearer. She wore a black dress that was cropped around her mid-thigh. Her hair was held in a loose half ponytail, and her bangs were hanging loosely above her powder covered forehead. He wasn't that much taller than her, so she clasped on low-heeled shoes.

But upon seeing him with his show face worn, she panicked. She had tear-sized sweat forming at the back of her neck. She shut her eyes and she couldn't remember what happened next. All she knows is that as her eyes slowly opened, his lips were already centimeters near hers. She kissed him, but it wasn't passionate, so she was ready for what's next to come.

"Rachel," he held her face with one hand, "I love you," he said. She felt wetness right above her lower eyelid. She shook her head.

"I know," she sighed, "You still love her?" _her; _that girl; is his ex-girlfriend.

He nodded, "She called me yesterday, and I couldn't stop myself from answering it. I'm sorry, Rach. I don't want to hurt you. I love you, but-"

"You love her more," she finished. "I get it. There's always a 'but', first with Finn, and now, you!" she removed his hand from her face, "I hope she takes you back. I hope you're happy with your life. And I will _always_ love you."

She smiled weakly and turned her back from him. He called her name as she was walking away; thanked her and the rest of the happenings in his life, was no longer Rachel's business.

"But he loved you?" he asked.

"Who are you referring to?" Rachel licked her lips. It's been four years since she'd been in love; four years since anybody had ever asked her that question.

"That guy you last dated. What's his name? St. James?" Justin, her gay, Broadway male lead asked.

"You mean, Jesse St. James?" she corrected, "Yeah. I think he did."

He smiled, "And you love him too?"

She bit her lower lip, "Until now, I still do," she paused, "But that's it! My feeling for him stops there. I don't expect him to show up after 4 years and ask me back."

Rachel was huge; all her dreams came true, just like that! She starred in both 'Wicked' and 'Les Misérables', and is now preparing herself for her newest project, 'Spring Awakening'. She stopped school around halfway; forgotten about love and never looked back. That is, until now…

"But he's back! He's auditioning as your next male lead for you next project. You _just _told me you saw him around the lobby! You're not honestly not going to talk to him, right?" Justin demanded.

"Justin, as much as I want 'us' back together, we can't! He was in love with someone else. Besides, he's way too old for me, anyway." She loves him, but he doesn't feel the same.

Justin was not gay-looking, at all! He was hot, and sexy! And almost every girl passing by gives him a second glance. Too bad he's gay, or else he would've been a huge chase. But it's also a good thing that he's gay, at least he's no skirt chaser.

"But that was the past. Things could change, right?" he asked. _Oh, how I wish things would change._ Rachel thought.

* * *

><p><strong>hmm..would it change? =) Review please? Still no Puckleberry, I know, but it'll come around.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank You for all the favorites! I'm so sorry I can't put the request of Puckleberry for this chapter. It might take long for a Puckleberry moment, around chapter 5, I'm thinking. Cause each chapter is really short, and I don't want to rush the happenings. But hey! Puck's in this chapter, so read away!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 2: Jesse's Girl<span>_**

She entered the auditorium with her usual confidence and stepped in front of the directors and producers. "Justin's backing out of 'Spring Awakening'. He told me that he disliked semi-nude musicals." Rachel broke the news.

Roxy, the director, stood up from her seat and walked back and forth. She was the most hot-headed director Rachel's ever worked with. "But the role was perfect for him! He can't just back out!"

One of the producers, Marcus, was seated on the chair furthest from Rachel. He once courted Rachel, but was met with a big 'I'm sorry, I love someone else'. But he still cared, and he did not like the idea of Rachel exposed that way. "We'll find someone else, someone better."

Rachel smiled, "Marcus started casting yesterday, and there's two guys left to choose from. Jesse St. James," she grinned, "and...Walter Lexton."

"I found someone else as my third choice. He's very talented and good-looking as well. His friend sent him an audition tape through mail, but he's only a college boy," the producer added, "Around Rachel's age. Plus, he's cheap."

Roxy pouted. She was not pleased, she expected to finally work with an experienced professional, but again, he ended up with the newbie. "Name? Picture? Age?"

Rachel answered, "I'm 20, so probably around 20 or 21?"

Marcus nodded, "Exactly! I don't have a name right now, the college boy's friend didn't mention, but I have his contact number and I'll show you the video."

Roxy nods, "I'm gonna need a background check on all your boys," she paused, "Rachel?" Rachel raises both brows, "Take the stage with Act I, Scene; _A sunny afternoon in the woods_. Places!"

Rachel rushes to her place and realizes, "But I'm gonna need my male lead for this scene."

Roxy rolls her eyes, "Marcus, who else do you have?"

Marcus looks down at his lists and calls, "Jesse St. James!" A head shot up from the audiences. He had bouncing curly brown hair and white complexion. He wore a blue polo shirt that Rachel had once seen him in. He looked older than she recalls, but as he spoke, Rachel knew her favorite melodic voice has not yet changed, "I'm on it! Act I, Scene 5." He ascends the stair way and smiles at Rachel, "Good day, Rachel. Ain't it?"

Rachel nods slowly, "Why are you here?" she asks. He smiles at her; _Why now? Now, that my career's already started._

"This is our dream, Rachel. Besides, it's New York, why wouldn't I be here?" Jesse uttered.

Their moment was interrupted by Marcus' words, "Rachel, if you're ready, you may start as the script was written."

"Is that you, Wendla?" he started, "What are you doing up here by yourself?"

* * *

><p>"Yo, Puckerman!" Finn called. "Let's play some ball."<p>

Puck glared at him, "Dude, if you're a badass like me, you prefer 'balls' as your penis down there." He took the ball from his long time friend and pointed 'down there'.

"You heard anything from, Quinn?" Finn asked, "I heard she shipped herself to California for some freakin' scholarship." He laid-up but failed to shoot the ball.

"Yeah," Puck paused, "She's on her third year now." He accepted Finn's swift pass.

Finn stopped at his feet and watched him shoot, "You two still together?" Puck returned the ball to his friend's side and answered, "I told you, we broke up a year after she left."

Finn comments, "You keep on saying that, but you never answer me to why things ended between the two of you. You always ask me to leave it, but I want to know, man! I'm your freakin' best friend, but you keep things like that kept from me!"

Puck stared at him, "Cause you shouldn't fucking get into people's business like that! Get your own life! Don't pretend that you're asking about this shit so that you'll know something about my life! You ask this so that I could ask Quinn about your fucking sweet-ass-ex, Berry!"

Finn slammed the ball onto the floor and walks away. Puck heard him say the 'F' word repeatedly. He picked up the ball and slammed it himself onto the backboard. He sat on the floor for a minute or two before leaving after his friend. When he reached his bike, he noticed a plane ticket attached to it-together with a flyer. The flyer was about a football thing offered to Finn and him to play for the all-star team. "Fuck!"

* * *

><p><strong> I actually had to read the script of Spring Awakening just to write this chapter. <strong>What do you think? <strong>Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Here it is! Sorry for the late update. It was exam week! Wish me luck?**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 3: I'm committed<span>**_

They were walking side by side. After rehearsals, he had offered her to go for a walk and get some yoghurt. She couldn't refuse, but as they now walk, not talking to each other, Rachel wished she had rejected. But then, he broke the silence.

"How are you, Rachel?" he asked, flipping his hair and facing her direction.

"I'm fine," she pursed her lips, "You?"

"I'm well," he flashed her a smile and paused, "Love life? Are you with someone right now?"

She chuckled and shook her head, "You were my last." She tightly gripped her yoghurt cup. She hated this topic! She hated it that he might suddenly talk endless about _his _love life and she would have nothing to say, "How about you?"

He looked at her and smiled, "I'm married, and she's pregnant."

Her yoghurt cup slips past her tight grip. [PLOP!] "Oh my! I am so sorry!" she told the guy, facing at the direction where her cup dropped onto. "It was an accident! I swear!" she uttered.

The guy's expression changed, from relaxed to outranged. "What the fucking hell?" he shouted.

_Man, that language reminds me of high school; specifically, Noah._ She thought.

"Sorry, man!" Jesse said, "But seriously, there's no need to curse like that!" the man glared at Rachel as she looked down on his feet, pretending to be all innocent.

"Fuck off!" The guy shouted at Jesse's face and walked away. Jesse placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Surprised?" he asked. Rachel nodded like a little child.

"You just graduated from college! I didn't expect matrimony from you, Jesse. You're too young for that! Marriage is a commitment!" she objects.

"And, I am committed." He replies and chuckles. Tears started to form around her eyes, and she couldn't stop them from falling.

"Who's the lucky girl?" she asked as he smiled.

He answers, "Still her. Victoria's the one for me Rachel and I know it!" When Rachel didn't comment, he continued, "She's on her 8th month. The due date isn't too far from now."

Rachel smiled weakly, thinking of him holding a baby boy. "You're gonna be a dad." He nods as if it were a question. "Congratulations." He took a step forward and hugged her. She hugged him back; that was when the tears could no longer be held back.

"I miss you, Rach."

* * *

><p><strong>Review?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Exams are done! Oh yeah! Here's Chapter 4! Thanks for all the favorites and reviews! As promised, there would be a Puckleberry moment in Chapter 5! Meaning, next chapter. And or the one that asked when Jesse will be out of the story, my reply is, "I haven't thought that yet." But, Read away!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: I'm not so married<strong>_

"I'm Rachel," she offered her hand. A person stood in front of her. The person shook her hand and smiled. "Are you also a Broadway star?" she asks.

The woman shook her head, "I met Jesse at a restaurant. He works there as an entertainer, while I worked as the manager. Good thing Victoria stepped in or I would've literally thrown myself at him. I'm Victoria's cousin by the way."

She smiles, "Interesting. Why are you here?"

"I live around Big Apple and Victoria wanted me to check on her fiancé." The woman answered.

Rachel parted her lips, "Fiancé? You mean they're engaged?" she paused, the woman nodded, "Not anything else? Like, I don't know, married?"

She shook her head, "Jesse proposed to her when she was already 5 months pregnant. They're still planning the wedding details, but Jesse insisted on working for Broadway. But the wedding would probably be a month from now."

Rachel took in all the details and asked, "Is he planning to make a leave when the day comes?" the woman shrugged both shoulders.

"He never told us the plan. But he will be marrying Victoria next month. And it's damn final!"

* * *

><p>Rachel ran, the words Jesse said still in her head;<p>

-/-

"_I didn't want you to expect that there's still a chance for you and I. That's why I lied."_

"_You don't want me to love you?" Rachel asked._

"_No, I don't want that! Don't love me, Rachel! Just don't!" he said._

_-/-_

Rachel cried. She hated feeling this way! After four years of non-changing feelings for him, she didn't expect it'd hurt her so much to hear him say those words.

She ran and ran, she bumped into a couple of people, but she didn't stop. Until, she bumped onto the chest of a tall muscular man. She cried onto his shirt as the stranger wrapped his arms around her. "Are you okay?" she heard him ask.

She didn't answer, but the man just held her there. She cried for 2 minutes long, until she realized his shirt was soaked with her tears. The man rubbed her back and she found it quite soothing. She coughed, "I'm sorry." She pushed him away and looked.

The man looked hell familiar. _Oh __my __God! __I __know __this __man!_ She thought. He wore a gray shirt that hugged his arms, dark pants for his lower body and a jacket to keep him warm. "It's you!" he said.

"Hi." She answered, awfully embarrassed.

He says, "Yoghurt girl!" she smiled weakly, "Are you okay? Broadway too much pressure for a little midget?"

She scoffed, "I'm a professional! Besides, it's my personal life bothering me now," she paused, "You? Are you starring for the new musical?"

He shook his head, "I'm here with a friend. He's crazy good."

"Ohhh…" she says, "For what musical?" He hesitated.

"_Spring __Awakening__…_"

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Here it is! Chapter 5! The most awaited Puckleberry moment! Thanks for the Reviews, Alerts and Favorites! I hope you guys read this until the story ends!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 5: Songs toYou<span>_**

Both Jesse and Walter were called onto the stage. They were both asked to prepare a song to sing for the producers and director. Jesse sang 'A Little Too Not over You' that got to Rachel's nerves.

"_Aren't memories supposed to fade?_

_What's wrong with my heart?_

_Shake it off, let it go_

_Didn't think it'd be this hard_

_Should be strong, moving' on but I see you_

_Sometimes I try to hide what I feel inside_

_And I turn around, you're with him now_

_I just can't figure it out_

Tell me why you're so hard to forget

_Don't remind me, I'm not over it_

_Tell me why I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you"_ **– A Little Too Not Over You –**

As Walter sang 'Always Be My Baby'.

"_You'll always be a part of me  
>I'm a part of you indefinitely<br>Girl don't you know you can't escape me  
>Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby<em>

_And we'll linger on_  
><em>Time can't erase a feeling this strong<em>  
><em>No way you're never gonna shake me<em>  
><em>Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby"<em>

**– Always Be My Baby –**

Rachel adored Walter, but he loved Jesse and she really couldn't choose between the two as her lead. But then another man's singing voice echoed across the auditorium.

_"Ten miles from town and I just broke down_

_Spitting' out smoke on the side of the road_

_I'm out here alone just trying' to get home_

_To tell you I was wrong but you already know_

_Believe me I won't stop at nothing'_

_To see you so I've started running'_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing' with you_

_I'm thinking' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

_Last time we talked, the night that I walked_

_Burns like an iron in the back of my mind_

_I must've been high to say you and I_

_Weren't meant to be and just wasting' my time_

_Oh, why did I ever doubt you?_

_You know I would die here without you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing' with you_

_I'm thinking' that all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through_

_'Cause I know there's no life after you_

_You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one_

_After this time I spent alone_

_It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind_

_Thinking 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind_

_So I'm running' back to tell you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter_

_As long as I'm laughing' with you_

_I'm thinking' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after_

_After the life we've been through, yeah_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you_

_Know there's no life after you, yeah"_ **– Life after You –**

When the singing ended, Rachel searched for the man with the voice. She turned; and turned; and turned. But found no one. Marcus clapped his hands and said, "What did you think, Roxy?"

Roxy stood up and answered, "Simply interesting. Where is this man you speak of?"

Marcus passed the stage and walked over to the closed door and held the door knob saying, "I present to you all, my _talent_, Noah Puckerman!"

Rachel's head snapped to the direction where Marcus' voice was and saw Puck enter the room.

_Noah?_

Puck's eyes met Rachel's and whispered lowly, "Fuck!"

The man Marcus beheld had short mohawked hair and inhumanly biceps. His body was big and Rachel bets there's something else big around there. Puck and Marcus were walking towards them when Rachel caught a glimpse of the envelope between the stud's hands.

"Call me, Puck." He told Roxy and raised his hand to be shaken. Roxy smirked, clearly liking what she was seeing. She shook his hand. _Damn it! She's turning into one of those cougars. Noah is much younger than her!_

"uhmm… Roxy? What did you think of Noah's Performance?" Rachel asked.

"Explicit." She stated. Puck smiled, sexily and handed the held envelope to Rachel. "Berry," he said.

"Noah," she said back. Seeing him roll his eyes, she knew that he didn't like her using his first name. She accepted the handed envelope and stared at the exquisite calligraphy on its top which says, '_**Rachel…**_'

She looked up to his face, but all the sudden, her eyes dropped at the sight of his human figure _that_ close to her. Her sight settled on his chiseled features. His eyes were dark and evil; his nose was perfect in all possible means; his cheek bones were…_lovely._

And his lips…_they were soft._ She remembers, _warm…_she bit her lower lip, _and his tongue, _she inhaled, _so strong…and experienced._ Puck raised a brow in confusion, "You ill, Berry?"

She smiled, "I'm surprised that the word 'ill' is even in your vocabulary, Noah." He smiled with her.

Roxy stood between the two smiling figures and asked, "You two know each other?" she frowned.

Rachel nodded, "He's a—," she paused, uncertain of what to call him, "—a high school fling."

Puck rolled his eyes, "_I'm __**your**_ high school fling? More like _you're _of the Puckerone's unforgettable make-out chicks."

She chuckled, "Noah, Noah, Noah…You're so—," he cut her off. "Hot? Sexy? Badass?" he laughed, "Or are you gonna remind me that I'm so good at _'what I do'_?"

She pressed her lips together at the hidden meaning behind his words. She looked around and noticed Roxy and the others with a huge question mark (?) on their faces.

"I was planning to say that you're so full of yourself and that you're so conceited. But it seems to me that with what you just said, you made yourself look like something worse than being conceited, so I suppose that I'm going to have to check the thesaurus for a more appropriate word to use." She said.

"Yow, Berry! Would you stop restarting my brain like that? I feel like it has just started working again after school, and now you hit me with shit like that! It's so not fucking cool, babe!"

Roxy and the producers gasped at his use of language, but Rachel just glared at him with anger. She stormed out of the auditorium.

Puck stared at the producers' bewildered expression. _Shit man! I think I just lost this chance of getting a Broadway gig. I mean, look at that Roxy woman, cursing had been a huge turn-off for her. Now, How am I ever gonna get laid at New York?_

He smiled for a second and spoke, "Anyone wants coffee?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm hoping you guys liked it. Please leave a review so that I would know your insights. Thanks! =)) Sorry if there are tons of errors. Because when I type it on the Word document, it's fine, but when I uploaded it here, everything just doesn't look the same anymore. Same with the past chapters. So, technical difficulty for that.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here is a short Finn and Puck chapter. Hmmm...thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! Read away!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: "Probably Not"<strong>_

"How was she?" Finn demanded, "How did it go?"

After Puck saw the tickets the other day, he risked being called a pussy and drove to Finn's apartment. After a couple of manly 'sorry's, they were suddenly packing their bags and shipping themselves to New York.

They talked while waiting for their cab. Their topics were mostly about football; girls; football; sex; football; the all star-team; New York; and you know if New York's out, the name Rachel Berry would come next. Finn hadn't seen her since she left, and Puck couldn't care less of her condition.

"She's still the fucking blabber mouth that I remembered," Puck said. Finn looked down. The two promised each other that if they see their past lovers, they would update the other of the girl's condition, in this case, Rachel's condition.

"She's at Broadway?" Puck nodded, "I guess she _was_ good enough."

"The girl might have a fucking attitude and a big mouth that seems to move non-stop, but when she sings, she becomes a crowd pleaser." He said. Finn scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"Is she—" he stopped, "—dating anybody?"

Puck's mind flickered back to what had happened back at the Broadway auditorium. He remembered how her face wrinkled at his words and insults. "Probably not."

Finn's face lightened a bit, "D-Did she say that?"

Puck smirked, "Nope." He answered like a little child, popping the 'P' sound. He took a swing on his beer. Finn took the bottle off of his best friends reach and took a swing himself. "Her eyes were literally begging for sex. I've got to say, for a sexy little midget, she doesn't get laid much."

Finn glared at him and started circling his pinky on the bottle's opening. He and Rachel had never even gotten pass first base when _they_were dating. Then, after the Santana fiasco, they barely touched each other! She moved to New York and started living the dream as soon as she knew that there was nothing left for her at Ohio. She graduated high school at some random school at New York, while working on some off-off-off-Broadway production. That was the last that Finn had heard about her, and those little information were given by no other than her ex, Jesse.

"Do you think she would be interested in getting back together?" he asked. Puck opened his mouth to answer, but remembered seeing Jesse at the auditorium the other day. So instead, he patted his bestfriend on the back and said;

"If you're meant to fuck her, the time will come."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you guys think? Any comments? Insights? Hope you guys enjoyed it! The next chapter would be quite significant.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: God kill me now if my readers hate me for updating late this time around! I'm really sorry! But school was out for a few days and strangely, I couldn't get my hand on the keyboard. Weird right? Well, has all of you watched the newest episode of glee? Shelby and Puck? Gross! What the hell is Ryan Murphy doing? He does 'that' but not Puck and Rachel? Ugh! Well, anyway, have anybody other than me noticed that Damian is kinda attractive(or hot) when he talks all Irish-y? Damn it! I'm turning into a girl! I'll just stop blabbering! Read away, guys!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 7: Ultimate deal<span>_**

"So, you mean to say that both Jesse and Noah are your ex lovers, and that it just so happens that they both landed on the same role?" Cynthia, Rachel's almost as talented co-worker asked. "And that role just so happens to be _your _male lead?" Rachel nodded. "That is so-o-o-o FREAKY," she squealed, "and sweet! It must be fate!"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "You just don't know how much those two have ruined my life!" she sighed and parted her lips as the designer placed a whole lot more pins on her dress.

"I know how Jesse broke your heart, but how did Noah become just as bad?" she asked, "He's so—yummy!"

Rachel scrunched her nose and chuckled lightly, "Eww…"she paused, "I respect your opinion, Cynthia. But I would be very much happier and comfortable if you are to use more appropriate words for describing how much appealing his physical features are."

Cynthia grinned, "And you, my lady, should learn how to use less complicated words." She stood behind the famous star, "maybe with a lil' make-up?" taking a bunch of her hair, as if imagining it in a ponytail.

"What are you planning?" Rachel asked with creased forehead. Her friend just grinned from ear to ear and stared back at her.

* * *

><p>"I'm here to see Ms. Rachel Berry." Finn said to the guard by the gate. The guard looked up, while chewing gum and replied. "Your name, please?"<p>

"Finn Hudson; I'm a friend of hers." He smiled genuinely.

The guard spoken to just glared at him—still chewing the gum. She pulled the microphone to her lips and said, "Ms. Rachel Berry. There is a—"

Finn cut him off, "Wait! Don't say my name! I'm supposed to surprise her. So, can you—?" the woman just glared, "Can you just call Noah Puckerman? Tell him that there's a hot chick out here for him."

"You're supposed to be the hot chick, I presume?" a voice came from behind Finn. He turned.

The person before him had curly brown hair and a not-so-pale complexion, "Jesse? What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded.

Jesse smirked, "I auditioned and could possibly be chosen for a role. You?"

Finn pouted and just looked at him with anger, "Why do you care?"

"Whoa!" Jesse backed up, "Chill, man! I know why you're here! She's all yours man! I'm happily engaged." He raised his left hand, where his phone was, and presented Finn a photo of the beautiful Victoria, his fiancée.

Finn looked closely and recognized the pretty face in the photo, "Where's Rachel?"

"Inside."

Finn replies, "I wanna see her!" Jesse gestured his arms toward the gate, the guard smiled coquettishly at Jesse and he smiled back.

_Elk! So gay…!_ Finn thought.

* * *

><p><strong>No Puckleberry moment yet. I'm sorry. I try hard to slip it in, but things just don't mash sometimes. But I'll try my best to put some for the next chapter or the one after that. Review anyone? Comments? Suggestions? Insights? PLEASE? Anything? hehe...kidding...just do so if you feel like it...=))<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi! Here is another update. I've been itching to write this. Because while I sat here at home, staring at my laptop, I actually had the thought that I'm no longer pleasing my readers as I was from the earlier chapters. I'm greatly sorry. That is why I did the best that I could to make the following chapters as much Puckleberry as it could be. This is not very intimate between the two, but I promise, the next chapters will knock your socks off. =)**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 8: Legen—wait for it—dary! Legendary!<span>_**

"Wattup, man!" Puck shouted, giving his best friend a manly version of a hug. "You should've called before comin'." He went over to the mini-fridge and brought out two bottles of wine coolers. He tossed one to Finn.

"It's cool, dude! Jesse helped me get in. So," he paused, "You seen Rachel around? I haven't seen her for decades!" He exaggerated.

Puck popped open his bottle and drank a little from the tiny opening. He sat beside his friend on the couch, "She's running a little late. But as soon as she gets here, we'd start doing some runs."

Finn looked at the bottle he held. They watched a marathon of "How I met your Mother" for 3 hours. Yet still no sign of the most awaited annoying little midget. Finn had over 6 bottles, while Puck had more (it's better that I don't type in the number in my mind, cause I think it'll be too much).

"Man, what's taking Rachel so long?" Finn asked.

Puck looked from the T.V. to Finn and went back to the T.V. "This Barney Stinson is someone to look up to! He bangs tons of different women each night and gets away with it! He is, as he would say, LEGEN—wait for it," he let out a loud burp, "—DARY! LEGENDARY!"

There was a soft knock on the door. "It's open." Puck drunkenly shouted. A small figure appeared on the small space between the door jam and the slightly pushed open door. It was Rachel, of course, but the reaction she received from the two men inside the room was as if it was an angel that had entered. "Noah?" she called.

Puck gapped. Rachel Berry was in a black velvety mini dress. It was a waist fitted dress; so fit that both her boobs and ass were poking out. _Berry__ got a fucking make-over!_ Her hair was straightened on the top half and loosely curled by the lower half. She waxed her eyebrows and wore very light make-up; Just a little heavy on the mascara, but still just about enough to emphasize on her natural beauty.

"Finn!" she shouted, waking Puck from his reverie. Finn grinned at her and went straight to hug her tight little body. Rachel appeared happy, but her eyes told another story. _This can't be happening!_ She thought.

"Rachel, how have you been?" Finn asked, still grinning like an idiotic little child that was bought a new toy car. The short brunette couldn't answer. Screw that! She couldn't even look at him. Her relationship with him was not actually the brightest star on the sky. She needed to get out of here.

"I'm fine." She smiled shyly, "Noah, we need to get started. Roxy isn't in a very great mood today. And adding my tardiness to her day just made her more moody." She paused, "Meet me at the auditorium, okay?"

"I'll follow soon." He replied. Rachel turned around to leave.

"Wait, Rach!" Finn called, being the dumbass that he normally is. Rachel bit her lower lip and turned to face them once more. "huh?"

Finn walked near her and caressed her cheek and hair with his hand, she squirmed. "I'll see you soon." He kissed her softly on the forehead. She just looked up at him, as he smiles, and whispered;

"Finn—" but he shushed her with his finger and so she just pressed both lips together and said, "On second thought, Noah. Can we walk together to the auditorium? Please? I'd appreciate it much."

Puck got up from the couch quickly—the drunken state suddenly forgotten. He nodded his 'Yes'. He looked back twice at his best friend, but his expression didn't change. His best friend is furious at him, he just knows it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm...? What do you think? Review? Thanks for the favorites and alerts by the way. And the reviews too.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: With the special request of "eminemrox20", I updated this story earlier than the usual. So far, this is my favorite chapter yet. If you feel the same way, don't hesitate to review and tell me how you truly feel. =)) Here it is, the most awaited major PUCKLEBERRY MOMENT! Btw, I this Eminem rocks as well.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 9: "I won't, babe. I won't.<span>_**

They were walking together quietly until Rachel almost tripped herself and actually needed Puck's help to get up. This was very new to Puck. It's been years since he last walked with this woman. "Why did you come here, Noah? Was it to tease me that I haven't changed over the years? Are you trying to rub it on my face that I still haven't gotten over you two?"

Puck stopped at his feet and replied, "Shut it, crazy Berry! I didn't come to New York for you! We were offered to play for the all-star team."

"Then why did you audition? Don't tell me it was just a coincidence? Did you know that I got the lead? Did you?" she asked, unconvinced.

"It's like this, babe. We were offered to play, when we got here, we realized that the fucking game was three months away! How are we supposed to live at New York like fucking kings if we didn't have any dough?"

Rachel rolled her eyes when he cursed, "Luckily, I studied at NYU for college. My buddy there had videos of me singing for some assignment we had together. Without my permission, he sent those videos to the producer, Marcus. I wasn't aware of what he did, I just found out when I visited my Alma matter.

"So, I came here, to Broadway, for reasons. I didn't even have the slightest clue that you are part of this little production until I saw you." He stopped. "Finn, on the other hand, came to win you back."

The feeling of getting those words out kinda gets into Puck's nerves. And to Rachel, it was much worse. "Noah," she started, "Finn and I—"

Puck interrupted, "Ended, I know. But maybe you can work it out with him." He touched her shoulder, but she just looked down, "Or is there someone else?" Rachel looked into his eyes and started crying. He didn't know what to do, so he just hugged her, a few seconds later, she started mumbling between cries. "I'm so stupid! I let him break my heart three times! I—I—should've known!"

He rubs his hand on her back and asks, "It's Jesse, isn't it?" He felt her head move up to down. Puck suddenly felt like killing the guy. But also, he felt something, like a dagger, stabbing his heart. _Damn it!_ He thought. _Why do I keep on feeling the need to protect this little midget?_

"You're not stupid, Berry." He said, pushing her back to look at her face, "You're smart," he paused, "and beautiful." He watched her lip twitch and hugged her again. _Shit man! Why am I acting like a pussy around this th'ang! I'm not having feelings for her again! I should be feeling like this with Quinn! Not Berry! Never Berry! Fuck this! _ He thought of pushing her and just leave her, but then, she said the sweetest words Puck had heard the whole day.

"Noah, don't leave me, okay?"

Then and there, Puck knew he couldn't push her away. He knew that if he didn't push her now, she'd be expecting him to be there anytime. And he's not sure if he wanted that. Truthfully speaking, he's not even sure if he wants her back in his life this soon—not even as an acquaintance. But still he said, "I won't, babe. I won't"

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it? Review please. And, I might update later than usual for the next chapter. Cause I'm deadly sick and just want freakin' stay on bed every time!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Finally got my hands on this story again! My USB got infected with virus and then all my stories were deleted. So, I had to rewrite this chapter all over again. Right now, I don't have a next chapter rewritten yet. Damn it! But aside from all those misfortunes, I hope you'll still like my rushed rewritten chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 10: "Unexpected Twists along the Light"<span>_**

Rachel smiled. _Why is it that from all the people in the world, it has to be you that I trust so much, Noah?_ She wondered.

He caressed her cheek and brushed his thumb over the tears that she cried. He felt the need to press his lips against hers, but then…

"Rachel!" Roxy shouted, their heads snapped up to Roxy's direction, seeing her eyes (that was, by the way) trying to burn the contact between the crying star and the stud. "Didn't I call you over to call Noah so that we could rehearse? But _what_ do I catch you doing?"

"Actually, the name's Puck." He said at the same time that Rachel said back, "We were just talking."

"Oh really?" she shouted, "You were just talking and suddenly felt the need to start tongue sucking? This is very **_unprofessional_**, Rachel!"

With that, she lost it, "We were just talking! You weren't here to see, so don't you dare tell me that I'm being inappropriate! Noah and I are just friends, and if you're jealous, then you must be a fucking cougar!"

Puck and Roxy's eyes both popped out of their sockets as the tiny figure cursed her way out of frustration. But, being the obnoxious badass that he is, Puck contentedly said, "Again, the name is Puck."

But Roxy, obviously unpleased, burst out the words, "You can go look for a new job, cause this what _I_ say, Miss Rachel Berry. You. Are. Fired!"

All the sudden, Rachel felt her world crashing down to pieces.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" a weak voice can be heard from the other line. "Mister St. James, how have you been?"<p>

"Quit fooling around, Diana. I know it's you." He chuckled, "Caller ID."

Diana laughed from the other line which seems to be a hundred miles away. The relationship between the two, most of the time wasn't so peaceful. But they connect in some freaky voodoo way.

Jesse heard another woman's voice chuckling with the caller and so he asked, "Who's with you there, Diana? I can hear a second voice."

"Oh. Come by my place and you'll find out."

* * *

><p>A woman drags her luggage along the road near Lima, Ohio. She had waist so tiny and ever so long legs that made her need to walk less that average human. She sighed.<p>

The scenery was very peaceful and serene. The trees were green and tall like she remembered. The birds above her, chirped their way until they reach their nests, as the clouds travelled slowly along the light blue sky.

She's back.

Her limbs started moving again as they forced her to move forward. Her head bobbed side to side and she finally took a cab to an always so familiar house. She paid the cab driver with a generous tip along with a lovely smile.

She carried her own weight out of the cab and onto the Ohio streets. She walked a few steps towards the place she'd always dreamed of.

_I'm back! She_ thought. She knocked on the door and on the third knock, the door opened with a familiar person's head popping out from it.

"Quinn?"

* * *

><p><strong>You thought that it was Rachel that was back in town because she got fired? Didn't you? Haha... I'm not ready to separate the two of them just yet. Review please! I wanna know what you think.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey y'all! It's a later than usual update, I know! And I'm sorry for it! So, here it is! I finally remembered the original version of this story that got deleted when my USB got broken. Yikes! Thanks for the alerts and favorites and reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 11: "God's Plan"<span>_**

They sat together in a coffee shop, but neither spoke. He watched her reddy eyes that flowed with endless tears. He realized that she wasn't like other girls when she cries. She doesn't make those muffled cries that make their words inaudible. But her face just stays like that, wide-eyed with matching sea water-like tears everywhere. Her lips trembles a bit, but not like those people with epilepsy. He wanted to comfort her, but he had nothing else to say.

"Noah," she suddenly breaks the silence. He made a short humming sound, without really processing the reason for his actions. "I—" she pauses to stifle a cry, "I—I can't—" [TRIES TO SWALLOW HER CRIES] "I don't understand why this is happening to me!" [SWALLOWS]

He sighed. He hated crying chicks, hated each and every one of them. But not her; never her! He can learn to hate Rachel Berry, but it still wouldn't be the same. "Babe, it's okay. You'll get another one." He held her hand that was lying on the table top.

But with much force, she shook it away. "You don't get it! This is my life! Broadway; the stage; the spotlight; it's my dream!"

"But are you happy with it? Honestly? Do you enjoy it?" He demanded. Her crying suddenly halted to a stop as her face dulled down. _Shit! She looks like crap!_ He thought. He handed her some tissue paper that she willingly took. She blew her nose and slowly moved her head up and down. "It does hurt to see Jesse, I admit, but I've come a long way. I started small and am now where I deserve to be. I am happy, and I would do everything to be back to where I was just hours before Roxy came to ruin my dreams."

Puck's eyes looked to the left and he knew that something must be done, and he is the solution. He needed to find Roxy and talk to her.

"Rach, do you see this?" he asked, raising the pendant that lay on his neck.

"Yeah. It's a Jewish necklace. I have one, too." She raised her own. "My dads told me that it used to beShelby's. Well, that explains why the initials carved were 'SC'." She paused, "It's the only thing I have left of her. Well, this and the glass she gave me." Puck winced at the name of the woman that adopted his baby. "Why?"

"This was my dad's. It's the only part of him that I have left," he frowned, "He never carved his initials, so I carved mine. But still, whenever I needed courage, I kinda get by just holding it to my chest." He trapped the pendant in a fist.

Rachel looked at him," What's your point, Noah?"

Puck sighed, "Even if my deadbeat father is, well, deadbeat, he still helped me get to where I am right now. Maybe the people we meet along life have their rightful reasons to leave us. Maybe it was God's plan for Roxy to fire you."

"But what good would that do?" she asked.

"I dunno. Maybe it's just for the better."

She sighed, "I hope so."

Puck gave his spiritual necklace one last look and said, "Here. You can have it." He handed her the necklace. "I figured it'll help you to remember me by."

* * *

><p><strong>Whatta think? It's kind of a "nothing much happened" chapter, but I just thought you guys might like a PB moment. Review please? =))<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. But my friends and I fought and I am just devastated. I keep on crying when I see them but I couldn't just go up to them and apologize cause I'm afraid they'll reject me. ='( I'm updating 2 chapters right now. And this is because of the late update. The chapter 13 was inspired because of these two good friends of mine that I fought with. My inspiration for it.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 12: "A Wedding Come Undone"<span>_**

He parked his rental car just outside the bright colored house before knocking on the door. A brunette answered the door. His eyes darted to the purple highlights in her hair and said, "Nice hair," and smiled.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You called me over, Diana!" he shouted at the face of his fiancée's cousin. The woman rolled her eyes.

She bit her lip, looking inside the house, "Get in." She opened the door wider; "V, he's here!" she called.

"V?" and then, came the unexpected.

A beautiful blonde descended down the staircase. Jesse gapped at the figure walking towards him with confidence. She was wearing a sundress that flowed along her perfectly waxed legs that seemed to go on for days. Even with her hair tied in a messy side bun, looking at her felt so serene. "Jesse," she whispered.

Every muscle in his face was suddenly shaken alive as he shouted to her this one word, "Victoria!" _Oh my God!_ He thought. Victoria slammed herself onto his chest. "I thought you were wedding planning—at Ohio!"

She pushed him to stare into his eyes, "I was! But our baby missed you and he kept kicking." She smiled. "And I missed my fiancé as well." She rubbed her 8 month baby bump with gentle touches.

Jesse was so drawn to how angelic she looked that he forgot of that huge belly that she had. He looked down and stared at it for a moment before taking her face and kissing her passionately. They only stopped when breathing became an issue.

"I'm guessing you miss me too?" she said.

He smiled at her, "When are you going back?" She pulled him to the couch. He put his arm around her as she rubbed her hand close to his inner thigh.

"About that, Jesse," she paused, "Mom and I talked things through and we've decided," [PAUSE] "We're having a New York Wedding!"

{CUT}

* * *

><p><strong>Review please... And if you have more time, please vote from the poll on my profile. It has no relation to this story, bu it's a practical question and I am in need of votes.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: This is what happened here. A "lonely me" writing a chapter that I think is quite cheerful, good luck with that. My inspiration is my two best friends; the first one, I sometimes call, "Lady Angeline"; The other one, I have a secret sign with that was just "X"(Just crossing the two arms). **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 13: "Sometimes, Friends do come back"<span>_**

"Quinn, I'm so glad to see you. My God! You've grown so beautifully!" said Ms. Pillsbury, who is now Mrs. Howell.

Quinn huffed, "Like that wasn't a factor before." She smiled, "I was just stopping by to see Mr. Schue, but I guess he's not here, huh?"

The red head shook her head, "Nope. He's still working late shifts, I think." She and Will never were the right couple. They had a couple of shots to get together and try again, but it just wasn't the right formula for a good relationship.

"Oh…But I called Santana yesterday. And she told me that the two of you would probably still be together. Well, considering that the two of us are just neighbors, of course I would go to your place first than going to his." Quinn smiled.

Emma smiled with her before saying, "He's married now; with two kids. He married—"

"Please don't tell me it's Shelby!" Quinn interrupted.

Emma laughed while shaking her head, "No. It was Ms. Holliday, actually. They live at an apartment near Mckinley. I'll give you his address if you want."

Quinn smile, "Sure."

The innocent teacher got up and grabbed a pen and a paper from the coffee table before scribbling down the familiar address. She often stopped by to see Will's kids because after she found out that she couldn't conceive kids, she was torn and devastated. "Quinn?" the counselor called. ["hmm?" Quinn made a sound.] "Are you really looking for Will? Or is there someone else that you're really trying to find?"

"Honestly, I was hoping he'd know where I can find Puck. I haven't seen that rascal for years, and well, I kind of miss him." She smiled.

"Last time I heard from him, he and Finn were off to New York to play for the football All Star Team. Will and I were both so proud of them, but we haven't heard from them since. They did leave a number though. It was Puck's landline that was connected o his mobile phone. You can call it if you want."

"Yes please." Quinn said.

The teacher handed the pretty blonde the paper as she accepted it. "Call me if you need anything else. But, do visit Will; he's missing his original New Directions a lot."

"He still works there?"

Emma nodded with a short, "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Were they a good inspiration? This wasn't suppose to be in the story, but I just wanted to sneak it in cause the idea just happen to cross my mind when we were fighting. Review please. BTW, don't forget the poll.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey! "Lady Angeline", my other friend and I are all good now. I apologized and we talked and it's okay now. Awkward sometimes, but it was manageable. Okay, this is a song chapter. A little useless. You don't need to read it to understand the story, cause it's a flashback. It's just an additional scene. By the way don't hate me cause I update slow. Thanks. **

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 14: "My Love No More"<span>_**

[FLASHBACK]

Puck walked forward into the office of his trusted director, Roxy. He knocked on the open door as a head snapped up from a novel. "Oh, Puck! Come in! Come in!"

The Mohawk man smiled and did as told. He didn't need to be told twice before entering a hot chick's private office. "Can I talk to you about Rachel?"

Roxy shook her head, "I don't think there's to talk about."

"Please, Roxy! Give her another chance. She really wants this. Besides, you wouldn't be able to find someone else better than her. She's talented. She listens well. She can sing. She can act. And she really wants this; she has that inner drive to success. You can't find someone better than her. She's already the whole package." He explained.

She sighed and said calmly, "Get out."

"But Roxy—"

"I said, **out!**"

* * *

><p>Puck had his guitar at hand after Roxy kicked him out of her office. He didn't understand the anger of that woman. Usually, when he turns on his charm, they'd all be down of it. But maybe it just doesn't work when he was trying to save another girl's ass.<p>

He started playing as people started to look at him. Then, he sang;

_**An empty street**_  
><em><strong>An empty house<strong>_  
><em><strong>A hole inside my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm all alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>The rooms are getting smaller<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder how<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder where they are<strong>_  
><em><strong>The days we had<strong>_  
><em><strong>The songs we sang together<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're holding on forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reaching for the love that seems so far<strong>_

_**So I say a little prayer**_  
><em><strong>Hope my dreams will take me there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where the skies are blue<strong>_  
><em><strong>To see you once again my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>All the seas go coast to coast<strong>_  
><em><strong>Find the place I love the most<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where the fields are green<strong>_  
><em><strong>To see you once again my love<strong>_

_**I tried to read**_  
><em><strong>I go to work<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm laughing with my friends<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I can't stop<strong>_  
><em><strong>To keep myself from thinking<strong>_

_**Oh no**_  
><em><strong>I wonder how<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder why<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wonder where they are<strong>_  
><em><strong>The days we had<strong>_  
><em><strong>The songs we sang together<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>And all my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're holding on forever<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reaching for the love that seems so far<strong>_

_**So I say a little prayer**_  
><em><strong>Hope my dreams will take me there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where the skies are blue<strong>_  
><em><strong>To see you once again my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>All the seas go coast to coast<strong>_  
><em><strong>Find the place I love the most<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where the fields are green<strong>_  
><em><strong>To see you once again<strong>_

_**To hold you in my arms**_  
><em><strong>To promise you my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>To tell you from my heart<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're all I'm thinking of<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reaching for the love that seems so far<strong>_

_**So I say a little prayer**_  
><em><strong>Hope my dreams will take me there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where the skies are blue<strong>_  
><em><strong>To see you once again my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>All the seas go coast to coast<strong>_  
><em><strong>Find the place I love the most<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where the fields are green<strong>_  
><em><strong>To see you once again my love<strong>_

_**See you in a prayer**_  
><em><strong>Dreams will take me there<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where the skies are blue<strong>_  
><em><strong>To see you once again my love<strong>_  
><em><strong>All the seas go coast to coast<strong>_  
><em><strong>Find the place I love the most<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where the fields are green<strong>_  
><em><strong>To see you once again my love<strong>_

After singing, the crowd around him started clapping. People threw coins and spare change at his direction. But he was motionless. As he sang that last line, he saw Rachel's face. But he wasn't quite sure why it was that after Rachel; he saw a pretty blonde's face.

It was Quinn.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

* * *

><p><strong>It was short and useless, I know. But I just wanted to show you that Puck talked to Roxy about it. Sorry for those people who hate me right now because of Quinn's sudden appearance. You'll know why I put her in, soon. I promise. It's not so bad. By the way, the reason why he saw Quinn's face, it was because of my personal experience. That when someone thinks about you too much, you'll suddenly be thinking about them for no exact reason. Review please?<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey! Happy New Year, Everybody! I'm sorry if this took so long! This Christmas break was a major compulsory for our Wushu team. Tons of practices and less fan fiction time. (sigh) An****yways, the song from last chapter was My Love by Westlife and here's the next chapter. More on the Jesse and Victoria moment. But the next chapter would most likely have Puckleberry moment.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 15: "It's your 7 things"<span>_**

{CONTINUATION}

"What?" he says with bewildered eyes. "Why the sudden change? I thought we're having a June wedding? At _Lima!_"

"Well, plan's changed. My mom knows better, we should listen to her." She tried convincing him.

"Victoria! I've already told my mom, oh, and everyone that is important in my life!" He stopped to hold her hand, "Why the sudden change? Tell me; what's the reason, V?"

"Jesse—"

He stopped her, "No, Victoria! Tell me!" and demanded. The blonde shook his hands away, somewhat, frantically and stood up with rage. "Don't start with me, Jesse." She mouthed—or probably whispered.

He glared at her as she walked across the room, over and over, with different household things in hand each time. He got up to his feet, exasperated and said, "Victoria, if you don't tell me, I'm walking out that door." He said pointing to the front door. But she didn't respond, but just stopped on her tracks and picked up the fallen fork. "Fine, whatever! I'm out!" he muttered.

"If you walk out that door, everything is _done_, Jesse! No take back's! No more wedding! No more _baby_!" That hit him on the balls. "If you don't know the reason why I'm doing this, you might as well forget about me!" That pissed him off, and so, he walked over to the door, hand on doorknob, but then…

…stopped by the gentle yet soothing and harmonious voice that echoed across the house.

**[VICTORIA SINGING]**

** I probably shouldn't say this  
>But at times I get so scared<br>When I think about the previous  
>Relationship we've shared<strong>

**It was awesome but we lost it  
>It's not possible for me not to care<br>And now we're standing in the rain  
>But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear<strong>

**The 7 things I hate about you**

**_[Chorus:]_  
>The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)<br>You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
>You love me, you like her<br>You make me laugh, you make me cry  
>I don't know which side to buy<br>Your friends they're jerks  
>And when you act like them, just know it hurts<br>I wanna be with the one I know  
>And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do<br>You make me love you**

**It's awkward and silent  
>As I wait for you to say<br>But what I need to hear now  
>Is your sincere apology<br>And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
>If you text it, I'll delete it<br>Let's be clear  
>Oh I'm not coming back<br>You're taking 7 steps here**

**_[Chorus]_**

**And compared to all the great things  
>That would take too long to write<br>I probably should mention  
>The 7 that I like<strong>

**The 7 things I like about you  
>Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's<br>And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
>You make me laugh, you make me cry<br>But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
>Your hand in mine<br>When we're intertwined everything's alright  
>I want to be<br>With the one I know  
>And the 7th thing I like the most that you do<br>You make me love you  
>You do (oh)<strong>

He took her face into his hands and just kissed her. She wasn't expecting that reaction from him, but she guesses it's all good now. "It's Rachel," she uttered, "You might have a sudden fling with her while I'm Lima. You know how seriously it gets with showbiz sometimes. I don't wanna lose you, Jesse. Besides, it's New York; city of Love and Sex and Magic!"

"Okay, we'll do the wedding here at New York. But please, let's not fight again." She nodded, "Oh, and V?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>It was short, but I still got the Christmas Fever. I'm gonna shake it off soon, don't worry. Anyways, from the last chapter, when Puck saw Quinn's face, he literally just saw it on his mind, not personally! Even I wouldn't want to get her so close to him! Haha..XD But I might have to, sorry. Song: 7 Things by the said to be role model (ewww...!haha) Miley Cyrus. I like the song though! =))<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I'm so so sorry that I haven't updated lately! Please forgive me! Our school year just ended and it has been exam MONTH! So now, it's done! Whew! =) I hope my readers are still active! So here, I hope I can please you with this chapter. I'll try to update a lot sooner than later from now on. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 16: "Sometimes, I <span>_****LOVE_"_**

_"Sometimes I run,_

_Sometimes I hide,_

_Sometimes I'm scared of you,_

_But all I really want is to hold you tight._

_Treat you right, be with you day and night,_

_All I really want is to hold you tight._

_Treat you right, be with you day and night._

_Baby, all I need is time._

_Just hang around and you'll see._

_There's nowhere I'd rather be,_

_If you love, trust in me._

_The wa….."_

Rachel lies on her bed, arms folded behind her head, and her face facing the ceiling. The old, yet popular, Britney song silently blaring from her nightstand stereo. She sang along a little bit, but she couldn't help but be distracted with the loud knocking from her apartment door.

"Who is it?" she shouted from the bedroom. Of course, the person behind her door couldn't hear her due to the distance of her room to the door. Groaning and forcing her limbs, she got up and opened the door; still wearing her yesterday night's oversized t-shirt and seemingly nonexistent shorts.

A Mohawk man looked back at her impatiently. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Puck let himself in without even a short 'hello'. "Did you follow me here?"

Puck scoffed, "Just wanna see your pad, Berry." He looked back, "It sucks!" He smirked and made himself at home and turned on the T.V.

"Noah! Come on. You have to admit! This is inappropriate of you!" she was about to slam the door shut, but then, another head popped in her sight. "Hey!" she shouted happily, followed by a descent yet friendly hug. "I'm guessing that Noah is that Broadway friend of yours?"

The man chuckled, "Who else would it be, yogurt girl?" He smiled, "Small world."

She smiled back. "I know, right?" she paused, "Wait. I didn't catch your name. I'm Rachel, you're?"

"Benjamin. Just call me, Benji."

"Dude! Stop eye fucking my babe! Get your ass over here!" Puck commanded.

Rachel chuckled. They all sat around the apartment's coffee table and talked about some things that were significant for the situation they were in. After doing so, they gathered around the dark alley outside Rachel building.

"Shit man! You're so wet! Completely soaked!" Puck said.

Rachel groaned, "Just do it, Noah!" Benjamin glanced over to where there was light and checked if anyone was looking. "Hurry it up, man!" uttered Benji.

Puck held the shaft of the object he had between his shaking fingers and slowly scratched its end on the rough part of the hollowed box. A match stick should've been lit by now, but nothing.

"Puckerman!" Rachel shouted, "It's freezing cold! Just give it to me!" She tried snatching the match box from him, but Puck raised it to where she couldn't reach. "Noah!" Good thing Benjamin's reflexes were fast and he took it from him and handed it to Rachel.

Rachel rapidly lit it and threw the match into the piled up pieces of wood. It reacted with the fire and came into flames. "Let's set out things up before the drizzle kills the fire."

Puck crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid. Rachel noticed that and stood beside him and shook him. "Noah. Get working! Don't be whiny! You wouldn't be able to light that match even after a thousand years!"

Puck puffed, "How would _we_ know, right?" he sarcastically said. She chuckled.

They decided to camp out on the dark alley nearby and make a tradition between the three of them. "Ben, will you help me set up the tents?" Rachel asked, while Puck's friend nodded.

Puck noticed the interaction between the two and couldn't stop himself from stepping in their scene. _You'll never know, maybe Benji's a rapist!_ He thought, "I'll help you, Berry. Benji, go uhh…go buy something."

"Buy what?"

"Just—just—GO!" he shouted.

"Wait!" Rachel bit her lip, "I think I would rather have Benji's company while assembling the tents, Noah."

"Why?"

She smiled, "Just _cause_—!

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review please and please vote from my poll in my profile. If you want to know me as a person better, I have a facebook account. Just type sgx20 and I'm that one with a November birthday.. =)<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Thanks for waiting so long. uhmm...I'm sorry if I made Benji enter the story. But I'm really working on the Puckleberry. I know it seems that I'm full of excuses now, but our modem broke. So sorry. Btw, I know I irritated a few readers, because of the Rachel flirting and all. But there's a reason for that. I promise. Just please, read the following chapters to understand. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 17: "Memories, Farewell, and Goodbye"<span>_**

It was late in the night and the three of them were all gathered in a small triangle. Each one of them burning any terrible memory they had. "I remember this one; Finn gave it to me as a Valentine gift. But really, what was he thinking?" Rachel chuckled.

She raised a Valentine card that when opened, sings a children song. The two men laughed with her. She sighed and smiled before throwing it into the fire. Puck pouted as he watched her. He hovered over his things and was about to throw something when Rachel stopped him.

"Noah! Is that what I think it is? You can't throw that away!" she tried taking it from him.

Puck scoffed, "Why not? It's a terrible memory!"

"Whoa! What going on? What's so important with that photograph?" Benji asked Rachel. He bent over and reached for it; he was really quick.

"It's his daughter's photograph! Noah, Beth is important to you and you know it! Even if Quinn didn't want to keep her, I know you wanted to! You love her Noah, stop acting stupid!" Rachel chastised.

He sighed angrily and shouted, "Screw you, Berry!" and went into his tent.

Rachel and Benji both looked at each other and decided to go to sleep as well. While he was inside the tent, he suddenly felt someone unzipping it and he quickly grabbed a baseball bat and hit the front tent with it. "Fuck man! Fuck! Fuck!" he heard Puck's voice.

"Shit man!" he said to his own and unzipped the tent before crawling out. "Fuck! Why'd you scare me like that? Not cool, man!"

"Fuck you! You just tried cutting off my balls! Asshole! You're fucking lucky it wasn'tBerrythat came in, or I would've literally torn you apart!" Puck said, cupping his manhood.

Benjamin laughed, "I'm one lucky bastard!" he tried helping him stand up, "What are you doing sneaking up on me, anyway?"

Puck stood up and let himself into Benjamin's tent. "I couldn't fucking sleep. That shit-ass Roxy kept rocking my world." All the sudden Puck felt a knee hitting him directly onto his manhood. "God damn it! Fuck you, Benji! Fuck you!"

"Motherfucker! The dude's a freakin' cougar and you let her fuck you! No waonder why Rachel wouldn't want you to help her with the tents!"

"Wait—what?" Puck asked, his pain long forgotten.

Ben shook his head and sighed angrily. He snatched the jacket near his pillow and said, "Fuck man! I'm sorry for what I called you." He patted Puck once on the back, "You should go check on Rachel. I'm going for a walk."

Puck nodded. As much as he wanted to beat the crap out of Benji, he knew that Rachel's safety was his top priority. "Take care of yourself, man," he whispered.

He followed Benji out of the tent but he stopped by Rachel's tent. He could hear her ipod on speaker but couldn't be sure if she was awake. "Rachel?" he called. After hearing her short, throaty reply, he unzipped her tent zipper. And she was there, lying on her back with an arm on her ipod and the other brushing away what seemed like tears.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Puck said, rushing over to Rachel's side. She sat up as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she shook his hand away to lose the contact between them. She nonchalantly moved away from him but Puck stopped her by taking her hand.

Rachel flinched. She started breathing heavily for some unknown reason. She bit her upper lip and took her hand back, away from his touch. Puck got angrier that time and demanded, "What's the fucking wrong,Berry?"

Rachel shook her head and tears started to fall from her eyes again. She couldn't admit to him that he's the reason for her tears. She still hasn't fully gotten over Jesse, but these tears were all on Noah. Her cries were mumbled so Puck wasn't sure what she was saying. He was so pissed off o her drama queen act. "What is it?" he shouted. When she didn't respond after a few seconds, he got up from his position and decided to leave her.

"You said, you'll never leave me!" Rachel shouted back.

That hit him then. It was impossible to hate her when he obviously cares for her. "You acting like this changes things!"

"I knew it! You were just like Finn and the guys!" she ran out of the tent before he could even react. Puck was appalled. He really did not expect this. He ran after her.

But she was gone out of sight before he even knew it. _Damn Berry and her lady bits! _he thought, _Lady hormones!_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Did I upset anyone from the last chapter? Hope not. I just finished reading a new story. I cried and damn. It inspired me to write again. So here! I'm writing regularly again. My inspiration before already **_left** me. ='(**_**So I'm happy that I've got a new one!  
>"<strong>_I can't breathe..._**" phew! I love it! Read and Review guys! I love this chapter's title! Who else does? XD**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 18: "Sing me a song and I'll love you forever"<span>_**

_[Knock! Knock! Knock!]_

Puck knocked on her apartment door. "I know you're in there, babe! Open the door!"

Rachel shouted behind the closed door, "I don't wanna see you!" She sat down on the floor, her back to the door.

"Berry, what the fuck is wrong with you today? Seriously! Do you hate me cause I got you fired? Just tell me and I'll be out of your life before you can even say 'fuck me'." Puck said.

She brushed away a few tears and said, "No."

Puck sat on the floor, his back also to the door. "Then what is it, Rachel? Please. I'm fucking desperate here!"

It was then that Rachel realized that he has never called her by her first name. This was the first. "Noah, please tell me that you didn't sleep with Roxy."

Puck gasped manly, "Where the hell did you get that from? Of course I didn't fuck her! Gross! I would never, Rach!"

Rachel smiled, "But you have already had sex with someone here atNew York, haven't you?"

"Why? You wanna be the first?" he chuckled as she laughed with him, "Fuck no,Berry! I'm a virgin, well, atNew Yorkat least."

Rachel's smile turned to a grin. "Noah?" {_hmm…?_ He said} "Can you sing for me? I miss your voice."

Puck laughed. "Admit it! You miss **every **part of me!" she chuckled again, "What song would you like?"

"Any song would do," she sighed.

"Are you gonna open the door and give me my guitar?" he joked.

Rachel tried to stop the smile forming along her lips. "Maybe later," she joked back and yawned softly.

Puck smiled, "Close you eyes, Rach. And let me sing to you." She did as he said.

_"Night after night I hear my self say_  
><em>Why can't this feeling just fade away?<em>  
><em>There's no one like you, you speak to my heart<em>  
><em>Its such a shame we're worlds apart<em>

_I'm too shy to ask, I'm to proud to lose_  
><em>But sooner or later I've got to choose<em>  
><em>And once again I'm thinking about<em>  
><em>Taking the easy way out<em>

_But if I let you go I will never know_  
><em>What my life would be holding you close to me<em>  
><em>Will I ever see you smiling back at me?<em>  
><em>How will I know if I let you go?<em>  
><em>If I let you go, oh baby<em>

_Once again I'm thinking about_  
><em>Taking the easy way out<em>

_But if I let you go I will never know_  
><em>What my life would be holding you close to me close to me<em>  
><em>Will I ever see you smiling back at me?<em>  
><em>How will I know if I let you go ?<em>

_But if I let you go I will never know_  
><em>Will I ever see you smiling back at me?<em>  
><em>How will I know if I let you go?<em>  
><em>If I let you go" {If I let you go, Westlife}<em>

"Rachel?" he called, but there was no answer. He wasn't aware that Rachel fell asleep with the help of his melodramatic voice. "Babe?" He tried knocking.

But still no answer; he sighed and let unconsciousness hit him willingly.

* * *

><p>Rachel fell asleep after hearing Puck's beautiful voice. She woke up at midnight with a straining back and unshakeable legs. She groaned at the pain that was crippling along her legs. She tried to recall what had occurred last night; she tried remembering the reason why she was sleeping in this position. And when it hit her, she quickly thought of pulling the door open.<p>

She had her hand on the door knob when she remembered Noah leaning against the opposite side of the door. She slowly opened the door and caught his head before it fell onto the ground.

Puck groaned, "Shh…Don't be alarmed, it's just me." Rachel whispered, "Come on, get up Noah. I'll bring you to my bed." She helped him get up and into her bedroom. She started removing his shoes and socks.

"Rachel…" he whispered. She smiled at the thought of him dreaming about her. She stared at the sex God figure lying on her bed. She started stripping his shirt off cause he was sweating like hell. When her hand lightly brushed against his forehead, she realized how warm he was. "Rachel…" he whispered once more.

"Shhh… Noah, you're sick! I'll get you some medicine, okay? I'll be right back." But his hand caught her wrist and didn't let go.

"Don't leave me…"

Rachel whispered sweetly in his ear, "I won't. I'll be back, okay?"

She ran to the bathroom and took out some pills from the medicine cabinet. She quickly ran back to her room with the pills and a glass of water in hand. "Here." She helped him sit up and drink the medicine.

She took off the rest of his clothing, excluding his boxers, of course.

"Noah, should I call Finn? Should he come over and get you?" Rachel asked while caressing his sweaty forehead. He shook his head before she covered his exposed body with sheets of blankets. "Sleep, Noah." But he doesn't seem to comprehend.

His body kept on shaking and she didn't know what could possibly happen next. So, she nervously lay back on bed beside him and started singing him back to sleep.

_"…..__{{SHE SANG}}…."_

"Noah?" but there was no reply said nor action made. She sighed happily. She tried slipping out of his tight embrace, but he had his muscular arms wrapped around her small self and it was not easy to shake off.

It felt so warm and soft between his embrace that she quickly fell asleep. While sleeping, she unconsciously wrapped her arms around his upper torso and coiled her legs on his lower abdomen. They both slept heavenly that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? What did you think? Honestly? thanks for the alerts and favorites. I'm trying to grant your wish so it's a Puckleberry chapter.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I told you I got my inspiration back! Haha. Here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 19: "Hit the lights"<span>_**

"It's so great to see you, Quinn!" said the curly haired man. Quinn tried hard to resist going to Mr. Schue's house, but she knew it was crucial that she visits and thanks her lecturer from the past. And so, she went to see him, but he was at work so she went to school instead.

She smiled, "I've missed you so much!" and hugged him. "I've heard that the newest batch of 'New Directions' ruled Regionals! Congratulations, Mr. Schue!"

The teacher chuckled, "Thank You, Quinn." [PAUSE] "A lot of them are like prodigies, especially this one girl that Rachel found."

"Rachel's been here? But I saw her on the tabloids. She's at New York working on this new project." Quinn asked but the teacher nodded.

"She stops by every year. She helped these children a lot. Then last year, she introduced to us Melanie; an orphan she met from Seattle. Rachel signed her papers from the orphanage and sorta _adopted_ her. But she's young and Rachel's trying to find her biological parents. Melanie's a gift from God, I swear!

"But enough about that! How are you, Quinn? How was California? Have you been in touch with the other guys lately?"

The blonde shook her head and smiled, "California is amazing! Their dance program was everything a dancer would expect, Mr. Schue! It's so great! Britt and I are having a blast and to think that it's only our second year in college. Too bad Britt couldn't come with me, she joined this dance competition and it commences in days."

"I'm so proud of you two. But wait, where's Santana?"

She looked down and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. She didn't apply in California with us. I texted and emailed her a bunch of times but she only replied early this month. I asked her where I could find you cause I thought she stayed in Lima and she just replied the word, Emma."

Mr. Schue chuckled, leaning against the piano. After a few minutes, students suddenly filled the choir room as emerged into the room. "Guys, listen up. I want you to meet Quinn, my former student. She's one of the originals." The students cheered, "and she's here to teach you a thing or two about what she knows."

The students clapped their hands. Quinn smiled shyly, "Congratulations on your win at Regionals! I'm happy that your generation was able to live on the life of music here at Mckinley," she paused, "There are jocks, cheerleaders, honor students and divas filled in here. I'm happy!" she smiled.

A girl stood up and smiled. _She reminds me of Rachel._ "Sing a song with us!" The rest of the members cheered in agreement. "We'd really appreciate it." Quinn laughed.

The band started playing and she could hear the guitar melody rising among the rest. They started singing, and Quinn eventually sang along.

**Melanie:**_ It's the boy you never told I like you,  
>It's the girl you let get away.<br>It's the one you saw that day on the train,  
>But you freaked out and walked away<em>

**Blake:**_ It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas,  
>Things you swear you'll do before you die,<br>It's the city of love that waits for you,  
>But you're too damn scared to fly.<br>_  
><strong>ALL: <strong>_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
>Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.<br>Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
>Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.<em>

**Quinn: **_It's the time that you totally screwed up,  
>Still you're trying to get it out your brain.<br>It's the fight you had when you didn't make up,  
>It's the past that you're dying to change.<em>_.com/lyrics/s/selena_gome_

_It's all the money that you're saving,  
>While the good life passes by.<br>It's all the dreams that never came true,  
>Cause you're too damn scared to try.<em>

**ALL: **_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
>Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.<br>Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
>Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.<em>

_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape,  
>It's a perfect world, when you go all the way.<br>Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

**Quinn: **_So let's go, go, go, go all the way.  
>Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day.<br>From the floor, to the rafters, people raise your glasses,  
>We could dance forever! <em>

__**ALL: **_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight,  
>Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight.<br>It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape.  
>It's a perfect world, when you go all the way.<br>Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

{GIGGLE} .{GIGGLE}.{GIGGLE}

* * *

><p><strong>Review? This is a Quinn chapter again. lol. =) the poll, it's still up in my profile page.<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 20: "Not a Normal Guy"_**

Puck woke up with lids still shut. He rolled to the other side and his hands suddenly met someone's hair. His eyes popped open and that's when he realized that he was wrapped in a bunch of blankets, yet naked from below (but with undergarments).

He tried remembering how the hell he ended in this position. _Who'd I fuck yesterday? Shit! All I remember is Rachel!_ He thought.

"Hmm…" he heard someone moan beside him.

He started, "Berry?" {hmm…?} "Did I fuck you last night?" he shifted on bed uneasily. Rachel quickly jumped into a sitting position and sighed in relief. _That means 'no' right? "_Babe, what is it? What happened?"

Rachel looked at him and answered, "You were sick last night." She touched his forehead and continued, "Actually, you're still sick now. I'll get your meds, okay?"

She got up and went out of the room.

Puck started thinking again, _Whoa! I can't believe I slept beside Rachel last night. Nothing happened, but still, I slept beside her. Everything inside me is fluttering. Fuck! I'm suddenly growing a vagina shit! But Rachel's just different…She nags a lot, but I think I _— then there was a soft knock on the door, interrupting his thoughts.

Puck heard Rachel rush to the door and open it. "So you two abandoned me during camp out to share your night together? How sweet." Benji said sarcastically, "You made love didn't you? Didn't you?" he joked and laughed.

Puck got out of the room half naked and Benji stared blankly at him. "Wait! You guys —Did you guys—?" Benji stuttered.

"I wish!" Puck laughed, "She was my nurse last night so erase all those dirty images in your head, bird brain!"

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, Benji! Noah and I are just plain friends, right Noah?" _Right? Are we just friends, Noah? Say the truth._ She thought.

They both looked at him, waiting for his answer, _Huh? Are we, Rach? I don't know. I guess so. _He frowned; _I guess that's what she thinks. Fuck you! I'm out! _"Yeah, whatever. I gotta go."

"Where're you going? You're sick Noah! I'm your nurse remember?" She smiled sweetly. But he just glared at her in return, "Don't go to work. I'll take care of you today."

Puck glanced at the living room and saw his clothes laid on the couch. He grabbed it and went. After he was fully clothed, he exited Rachel's apartment building. He saw the Broadway lights calling him and so, he followed the voice.

"Excuse me? Are you Noah Puckerman?" a girl about his age asked, "I think I saw you on the news. You're that Spring Awakening guy, right? There are 3 of you wanting for the role of Melchior; the role of which Rachel gets to kiss.

Puck smirked, "I did not know there was kissing scene."

The girl smiled, "There is. Spring Awakening is my favorite musical play. I'm Athena, should I call you Puck? Cause that's what I've heard."

He nodded, "Yeah. You wanna have some beer with me tonight?"

_Do I? Whew! He is HOT! _Athena thought, "I would love to. Here's my number, I'll call you where we'll meet, 'kay?" she handed him a piece of paper.

Puck's left eyebrow rose and he smiled sexily. "Why don't we go now?"

"Seriously? You're a drinker, aren't you? I mean, no _normal _guy drinks in the morning?" she asked.

"Let's say that I'm not normal, but I think you'd still flirt with me." He assumed while smirking.

Athena smiled, "Well, you have a point. Sure. Let's go?"


	21. Chapter 21

****Author's Note: I'm so sorry if you were not pleased with my previous chapter. But I still stand by what I wrote. Because a perfect relationship does not happen in real life. A couple always has to go down to fighting and misunderstandings. And to me, that's what love really is. I'm not trying to attack your opinions, I'm just trying to explain myself. Thank you for your honest opinions and I understand what you meant. This _IS a Puckleberry story. ****_****But I'm trying not to go against my belief that 'Love takes time' and that 'it's never fair'.********

* * *

><strong><em><span>Chapter 21: "Back on Track"<span>_**

_"Hello?"_

"Hello?" she answered. It's been 2 weeks since Rachel had been fired and her days and nights these days could no longer be contrasted. "Roxy?"

_"Rachel? Can I speak with your agent?"_

"She's on vacation. Why?" she asked.

_"I need to speak with her regarding Wendla's role. When will she be back?"_

"Maybe next year? I don't know. Considering that she's often with me 24/7, she usually takes long vacations." Rachel explained, "You can tell me, you know? I know you're gonna talk about my replacement. Who is Wendla? Is she any good?"

_"Well, she's just as good as you." _She sighed, _"Rachel, if you'd like, I would love to give your job back."_

"Really? But the replacement—"

_"There was no replacement. You _are_ Wendla. You're the perfect package, Rachel. What do you think?"_

"I—I—YES! YES! I want my job back! Thank you Roxy! Thank you so much!"

_"Cheerio!"_

"Wait! What about the role of the Melchior? Have you chosen?"

_"One week, then we'll start final rehearsals with your** final leading man**!"_ then she hung up.

_It can't be Jesse. And it also can't be Noah! Cause he hasn't spoken to me for 2 weeks, he's probably angry with me. Walter? I don't think he's good enough for the part though. Lord, please. I need a sign. Who's it gonna be?_ Rachel thought. _It's Noah. I've decided, I want it to be Noah._

She sighed. He truly cares for her, but why is he upset with her lately? She frowned. She looked down at her neck and held the pendant of Noah's Jewish necklace. She turned it around and looked at the craved letters. She wrapped her fist around it and held it to her heart. She wondered, _I don't understand. Why do I care about him so much? Does it mean that I have feelings for him? **Do I** have feelings for Noah? _She sighed, _I'm confused. But one thing's for sure; I care for him._

* * *

><p>"This is a date, isn't it?" she asked with her sultry British accent. He shook his head, "it's not? This is a friendly date?"<p>

He shook his head once more, "This is me enjoying the night with someone special. I don't wanna pressure you and call it date, Athena."

Athena smiled. _He's really sweet. I think I love him. _She sighed happily and took his hand, "No pressure. Got it!"

They called for their bill after their expensive dinner meal. Puck paid cause he's being a '_gentleman'_. It's part of the show. But before they could entered the girl's apartment, Puck's phone rang. "Excuse me, babe. I gotta take this."

Athena nodded. He walked over to the corner so that she wouldn't hear. The number was unknown but he answered it anyway. "Calling for Puck. Wadd'up?"

There was no answer… "Hello? Who's this?" Still nothing... "Hello?" Silence… "Anyone?" No answer. "Helloooo?" Nope, nada. "Fuck you! Say something!" there was no reply, still. But he could hear breathing from the other line. "Quinn…?" he guessed.

_"You remember?"_ _her voice was…I can't explain it. I missed it, I guess. _He thought.

"Yeah. You're always the quiet one in phone calls, Quinn." He sighed nervously, "How did you get my number? Why did you call?"

"_I don't know. I went to Lima 2 weeks ago. I tried looking for you, but Will told me you were at New York with Finn. So I followed you here. But New York is big, I really can't find you. I stopped looking, but all the sudden, I pressed call. I only realized that I was calling you when you answered. I really don't know why I did it."_

"I'm at Broadway, would you imagine?" he chuckled, "I was so shocked that you called."

_"Why? Is there something wrong if I called? What's surprising about it? We used to call each other all the time."_

"Yeah. But Quinn, we broke up. I didn't think we were still friends."

_"I have an explanation, but it's hard doing it through phone. Can I meet you? Wait, are you seeing someone? Cause I don't want to make an issue."_

"Seeing someone?" _Am I seeing someone? Yeah! I'm trying to fuck this one girl! Oh, and I'm on a date with her right now. Coincidence that you called at this exact time, isn't it? _"No. I'll meet you. You remember Bobbi's coffee shop? The one we visited during Nationals in high school."

_"I can get there. I'll see you soon, Puck."_

Then the call ended. Puck still could not believe that she really called him! "Puck, let's go. I think I'm ready to bring you to my bedroom tonight." Athena said and smiled.

"Athena!" he said, almost as if he forgot that she existed. "I told you, 'No pressure', remember? Let's not rush anything. There's an emergency at work. I have to get going." Smooth excuse.

She said, "Puck, you're such a gentleman. I have never met a guy like you. And I'm glad I had." She tiptoed and kissed him so passionately, with tongue and all. Puck's cursing in his mind for missing an opportunity like this just for his ex-girlfriend.

Athena wrapped her arms around him and sneaked it under his shirt. She tried unbuckling his belt but he stopped her. "Athena, stop. No pressure, remember?" He looked at her face and he couldn't believe it. He saw Rachel's face in her. He pushed her away.

Athena nodded and tears started to fall. "I'm sorry," and she turned her back to him. "You can go."

Puck couldn't believe that he's messing this up. He planned this bang for weeks and suddenly all it is leading to is into a deep well. "I need to go."

Puck nodded and went out of her apartment. He heard his phone ring, "Hey man!"

_"What are you up to, Puck? Rachel came to my loft. She's upset. She kept saying that it was your fault. What are you doing, man?"_ it was Benji.

"I'm busy."

_"You're crazy! You flirt with Rachel then you hurt her like this. What your problem, dude?" _he chastised.

"I haven't talk to her! Why are you mad at me? I haven't done anything to her!"

Benji tsked, _"Get your shit together, dude! It's obvious that you have feelings for Rachel! I don't understand why you just wouldn't admit it."_

"You're crazy!"

He replied, _"Whatever! Say all you want. I know you're flirting with other girls right now. Probably looking for someone to fuck, huh? That's cause you don't want to admit to yourself that you like her! You're trying to cover your feelings with meaningless sex._"

Puck groaned and ended the call. He quickly called for a cab and went immediately to Benji's, forgetting about Quinn. _Rachel needs me._

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**Thank you for all the alerts and favorites. XOXO**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Chapter 22: "Ready or Not, Here I Come" _**

Puck knocked, "Open the door, Benji!" he heard footsteps.

The door opened but it wasn't Benji who opened the door. "What are you doing here?" it was Rachel. She looked angry.

He pushed her aside and went inside, "Benji called me."

"I know. You said that you were busy." He looked at her curiously, "He told me. So, what are you doing here?"

"He told me that you were crying. And you told him that it was my fault," he flopped down on the couch. She sighed and closed the door. She grabbed the remote and turned on the radio; loud, rock music boomed out of it. Her actions grabbed his attention, he watched her as she chopped onions.

"Don't hurt yourself," he warned. She shot him a glare, "You're still mad?" she didn't answer and looked down, continuing her chopping. "Babe, what's wrong?" he got up and went behind her. He made a daring move, he hugged her from behind.

"Stop it, Noah!" she tried hard to remove his arms. She turned around and faced him. She saw his eyes, it was mesmerizing. "Noah!"

He sighed, "I missed you." He pressed his forehead to hers, "I'm so sorry, babe."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Don't do this." She started crying softly, "Don't lie to me. You know I'm hurting! You know I have feelings for you." She pushed him away, "Stop this! I'm tired of being the loser all the time! I'm tired of being the person that forces herself to move on, than being the person who moves on first and starts the misunderstanding."

He hugs her again, "I'm not lying. Rachel, I have feelings for you, too. I just couldn't admit it. Finn's my best friend and he still hasn't gotten over you. I didn't wanna make things complicated. Then you say shit like 'we're just friends'! How could I not be angry with that? But please, believe me. I care for you."

She pulled away, "But not more than just friends," and looked down.

He smiled and held her face, "You're wrong." She looked at him, "That's exactly it! I care for you _more than just friends._" He started leaning in and saw her close her eyes. He went for the lips but when he was inches closer, he suddenly aimed for the forehead and planted a kiss there.

After the kiss, he looked into her eyes and said, "Tell me when you're ready; tell me when you forgive me. I'll wait, Rachel." He hugged her again and decided to leave the loft, aiming for the front door.

She whispers weakly, "I'm ready now." He suddenly looked back at her and smiled. She smiled back. They ran back to each other's arms and kissed.

* * *

><strong>Author's Note: If you're only reading this for the Puckleberry moments and not the story concept, I advise for you not to read the next chapter. Because the next chapter is composed of some flashback moments that you might not like. Even if you don't read it, it wouldn't affect your knowledge on how the story goes. Thank you. But, do catch and read the following chapter after that, which is Chapter 24. It'll be out when I finish writing it.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for waiting. I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 23: "A Blast to Their Past"<span>_**

**Quinn's point of view**

I sighed and waited. I regret breaking up with him. I regret giving him up. I regret the time that I once regretted becoming pregnant. I regret a lot of things. A lot of it involves him.

-/-

_"It's nice to have you here, by my side," I said._

_Puck smiled, "Quinn, I think I love you again."_

_"Again?" I asked._

_He nodded, "Again. Quinn, I love you, I do. But because of the distance, from love, it became like again. But when I came here to California and didn't see at the airport waiting for me, it hit me, I missed you. I realized that I still love you. Love, not like. The way I felt about you, didn't really change, I just thought it did."_

_"Noah Puckerman." I said with wet eyes, "I love you too. You surprised me by coming here to California just for my birthday. You're very sweet, Puck. You should know that, and I'm so lucky to have you."_

_He kissed me after I said my words._

-/-

I missed that. Those moments we used to share.

-/-

_I screamed. "Puck! Stop it!" I laughed, but he continued on tickling me. "Puck, wait! I can't breathe anymore!" That's when he stopped._

_He carried me, put me down on the couch and looked at me worriedly. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I nodded. "I'll get you something to drink."_

_"No, I'm fine. I got tired from laughing and screaming."_

_"Are you sure? You're not sick?" he asked._

_"I'M POSITIVE!" I shouted and smiled._

_He smiled back, "Can you breathe now?" I nodded, "Oh well." Then he started tickling me again and carrying me around the house. I just laughed and screamed._

-/-

We used to be so happy. But I hurt him.

-/-

_"I have a boyfriend, Lucas! I can't love you cause I love** him**! Stop making me more confused than I already am!" I shouted at my Californian dance partner/best friend._

_He held my hand, "Quinn, I love you! And I know you have feelings for me too. Don't deny it."_

_"But Puck_—" _he cut me off._

_"Is not here! He barely comes to visit you lately."_

_I fought for my boyfriend, "He studies at New York! He can't come all the way to California everyday just to visit me, Lucas. I understand that. I'm not asking anything more from him!"_

_He took an inch closer to me. "Quinn, he's not here. We're two lonely people at California. Maybe you can process the thought that I can make you happy and satisfy you when he couldn't. You don't need to tell him. He doesn't need to know. I can keep a secret. If he's not here, then I'll be here for you and act as your loving boyfriend, but when he's here, **he **is your boyfriend. I completely understand! Do you?"_

_I started crying, "I don't wanna hurt him. I love him."_

_"But you're hurting yourself by not having anyone to make you happy here. Quinn, come on. This is a decent offer. Take it."_

-/-

I shook my head and wiped the tears that suddenly fell. I curled my fingers around the box.

-/-

_"Puck, I didn't mean to hurt you! I didn't!" I tried to explain while crying._

_Puck threw the flower vase at my direction but missed me. "You didn't mean to hurt me? Don't give me that shit, Quinn!"_

_I crouched on the floor and continued crying, "It just happened. I needed someone to make me happy that night. I tried calling you but you were at work. Puck, it was one time! We dated one time! Please, I regret everything! Please forgive me."_

_"I was working so hard to buy something for you. I was working hard so that I can provide you a better future, Quinn! Do you understand that? I was working hard to buy you this stupid ring and you tell me that you dated someone else? Fuck you, Quinn! Fuck you!" He said and threw a box at my direction. It was a ring box._

_"Puck, I'm sorry. Please listen to me!"_

_"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" he shouted; But suddenly replied again in a calmer tone. "Tell me, did he kiss you?" I cried harder and nodded. He sighed angrily, "What else? Did he fuck you, Quinn? Did he?" I couldn't answer. "He did, didn't he?"_

_"P_-_Puck, we didn't, but he tried to. And we almost did but nothing happened! I drank that night and I couldn't think right. Let's forget about this, please!" I cried harder than I already was._

_"Forget?" he chuckled angrily, "Sure. I'll forget. I'll forget about you, Quinn. I promise you that." And then, he left._

-/-

I remember that night very clearly.

-/-

_I was on bed crying my heart out. 2 weeks have passed since Puck's last visited and it was no pleasant visit. I haven't been able to get over easily. Then my phone rang, it was **his **ringtone. I quickly ran to my bag and pressed the green button, but didn't say anything. "…."_

"Quinn?"

_"…."_

"You there?"_ his voice sounded normal, but very weak._

_"…" I breathed in and out._

_He sighed, _"Quinn, I miss you,"_ his voice then was weak and it's obvious that he cried._ "I know you're sorry, but it really hurt me. We can't be together anymore, can you understand that? I'll try to forget, I told you. I promise that. I hope you eventually forget too, cause I don't want you hurting."

_"…" I started crying hard again, "Can't we start over?"_

"I'm sorry. I don't think so. But I'll keep my promise. And you promise me one thing; you're gonna be happy. You have to be happy, Quinn. Do you promise me that?"_ he asked._

_I nodded even if he could see me, "I can't be happy without in my life. But, okay. I'll try."_

"Good. I have to end this call now. It's getting expensive. Bye Quinn."

_"I love you, Puck. Goodbye." I cried._

"I love you too. You don't know how much. Bye._"_

-/-

I shook my head and heard the coffee shop bell ring.

* * *

><strong>Reviews please. I would love to hear what you think.<strong>


End file.
